La venganza de Kushina Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki Rey demonio
by MisticofabianNaruto
Summary: Todo esta dentro de la historia
Exención de responsabilidad No poseer Naruto o cualquier anime! * Llora * No es justo! Kishimoto Naruto está atornillando sobre lo quiero!

Resumen-Danzo da Kushina a Orochimaru, pero en lugar de tratar de hacer de ella una subordinado le entrena...Naruto tiene un futuro mas grande que cualquiera de todos se hara el nuevo Rey demonio ademas de que pondra un plan...que ara que todas las naciones Shinobis tiemblen.

El mal oscuro Kushina, oscuro Mal Naruto (más adelante), graves bashings Konoha / team7 / Jiraiya más adelante, así.

En el Arco del examen de Chunin, voy a omitir el examen escrito, es demasiado aburrido! Ir directamente al segundo examen.

El emparejamiento es oficial: KushinaXNarutoXFem. Kyuubi.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze estaba descansando después de su último marido Yondaime Hokage selló el Kyuubi no Yoko dentro de su hijo ... Kushina celebró su bebé en sus brazos mientras ella descansaba. Ella había absorbido los restos del chakra del Kyuubi y puesto que ella era la Jinchuriki anterior de su cuerpo aceptado el chakra, sin efectos secundarios ... Kushina sería criar a su hijo con todo el amor y el cuidado de un Jinchuriki del Kyubi necesita para mantenerse sano ... Estaba agotada después de haber utilizado sus cadenas especiales de chakra para mantener pulsado el zorro demonio mientras Minato realiza el jutsu de sellado doble ...

Kushina sonrió a su hijo "No se preocupe Naruto-kun ... Kaa-chan está aquí ..." Ella acunaba a su hijo ... pero que pensaba de su segundo hijo a su hija ... Ella se puso de parto otra vez y dio a luz a un segundo hijo que a luz a su casued ir en un sueño ligero ... una chica que sin saberlo, en su sueño llamado Haruka Uzumaki ... sin embargo, cuando se despertó se encontró con su hija se ha ido ... alguien debe de haber secuestrado a su hija mientras ella estaba inconsciente ... ni siquiera se había dijo a su marido que había estado embarazada de gemelos.

Pero poco hizo saber Kushina una conspiración del mal podría separarla de su hijo durante los próximos 13 años. Danzo un Warhawk viejo y el fundador de la raíz división ANBU habían hecho una oferta al mal con el S-rank falta-nin y serpiente Sannin Orochimaru.

Un ANBU se coló en su habitación y sacó un kunai recubierto con una poción parálisis que podría acabar incluso Tsunade Senju del Sannin. Esto no fue un ANBU ordinaria que sirvió a la Hokage, pero esto era una raíz ANBU un arma sin emociones sin corazón que sirve para personas mayores Shimura Danzo. Ellos son reconocidos por las máscaras que llevan en blanco y sus emociones bajo llave. Todos ellos son de marca con un sello en sus lenguas que les impide hablar de los planes de Danzo ...

"Uzumaki Kushina ..." Él apuñaló Kushina con el kunai, "Con que fuera del camino ... ese chico demonio de los suyos servirá Danzo-sama ... para siempre"

Kushina sintió un dolor, entonces la oscuridad como la droga entró en vigor. El ANBU levantó Kushina y colocado Naruto bebé en la cama. En un arranque de SHUSHIN la RAÍZ ANBU desaparecido.

Un hombre de edad con cicatrices quedó allí esperando a su subordinado que aparezca con la mujer del Yondaime. Pronto llegó el oficial ... Eran cerca de las puertas de la villa ... Danzo habló con frialdad, "Llegas tarde."

El soldado se inclinó, "Mis disculpas Danzo-sama."

Danzo lo despidió, "Olvídalo ... Puede salir ahora Orochimaru." risita oscura se escuchó como un hombre de pelo negro pálido con características de serpiente salió de las sombras. Llevaba ropa de color gris oscuro y una banda para la cabeza con una nota musical en él. Este hombre era Orochimaru el sannin serpiente y ex Konoha-nin ... Sus tipo serpiente de oro ojos con sombra de ojos púrpura fueron la materia de pesadillas ... Por el lado de Orochimaru era un joven adolescente con el pelo de plata y gafas que llevaba un traje de color púrpura.

Excelente trabajo Danzo ..." dijo Orochimaru, "Qué cruel que se van a separar una pobre madre de su niño como éste."

Danzo se burló, "Cállate y sal de mi serpiente de vista y tomar este moza contigo."

Orochimaru se acercó y tomó Kushina de los brazos de la ANBU.

Danzo y su ANBU se desvanecieron ... Danzo previsto en la consideración de Naruto y lo convierta en su mayor arma

Orochimaru y el niño shushined fuera del pueblo.

El niño, Yakushi Kabuto la vista hacia su maestro, "Orochimaru-sama? ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con ella?"

Orochimaru se rió, "Bueno Kabuto-kun ..." Orochimaru se acercó más, como para decirle ... Kabuto tragó a sus lugares cerrados ... entonces Orochimaru puso su mano sobre sus labios en la muestra del silencio, "Eso es un secreto!" Kabuto facefaulted ... Los dos se desvanecieron ... Danzo tiene ni idea de lo que sus acciones han iniciado una cadena de acontecimientos que condenar a todo el pueblo de Konoha ... Gracias a él ... Orochimaru tiene la única cosa que necesita para aplastar al pueblo de Konoha ... Pero un ANBU para el Hokage encontró Naruto bebé y lo llevó a la ahora reinstalado Tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen ...

Hiruzen celebró Naruto bebé en sus brazos, " Kushina no puedo creer lo dejó y abandonó su único hijo! Minato sería tan avergonzado! ' ... Con que Sarutobi fue a la cámara del consejo para explicar lo que pasó, pero ocultaría la herencia de Naruto. Poco se sabe de lo equivocado que estaba en ambas opciones. También sabía que su antiguo alumno Tsunade había dejado el pueblo después de la muerte de Minato y lo mismo hizo Jiraiya ... Hiruzen trajo Naruto al orfanato sin saber qué Naruto sufriría lo largo de los años ... Nunca se dio cuenta de que ha cometido un error al anunciar el estado de Naruto como una Jinchuriki a los aldeanos y consejo. No había una persona mayor que no quiere que el niño muerto a un lado de un pequeño pocos.

5 años más tarde ... slums

Naruto estaba abajo muy abajo ... Cada vez que intentaba siquiera pensar en dejar algo de ninja con una máscara de animales que aparecen de la nada y hacer algo para su mente ... Había sido expulsado del orfanato a los 3 años y fue rodeado casi todos los días ... Hoy que había sufrido apenas otra visita al hospital y fue cojeando a casa.

Intentó pedirle a alguien acerca de sus padres, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue gritos que los demonios no tienen familia y él debe ser bendecido de estar vivo. ... Así que Naruto regresó a su apartamento cutre se arrojó sobre la cama y lloró. Deseaba saber donde sus padres eran y querían que alguien se preocupa por él. Poco sabía que su madre estaba vivo y bien, pero no se reunió hasta que tenía 13 años y entró en un examen de vida o muerte ...

8 años más tarde el equipo 7 Puente ...

13 años Uzumaki Naruto frunció el ceño mientras él y su "equipo" esperó a que su sensei tarde ... El rubio llevaba una camisa de color negro con pantalones de estilo ANBU. Su bolsa de kunai estaba en su muslo derecho ...

Sakura se sobre Sasuke como de costumbre y el Uchiha estaba en su pose melancólica normales ...

La vida de Naruto no muy feliz ... Él fue atormentado en la academia y se trata como una mierda era ... Incluso después de graduarse que no hay nada mejor ... Fue colocado en el peor equipo de la historia! Estaba con los dos mejores estudiantes Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura Haruno. Lo trataron más baja que la suciedad.

su propio sensei Hatake Kakashi no le hizo caso cuando Sakura lo golpearon y no le enseñaría nada. En su lugar, dejaría a Sasuke y tomar para la formación 'secreto'. Sakura se uniría a ellos para ver a Sasuke tren ... "engañado de cabello rosa débil perra 'Naruto pensó llena de disgusto.

Ha sido 6 meses desde que se formaron un equipo ... Habían acaba de completar su primera misión de rango A. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión de escolta fácil de Nami no Kuni. Pero el viejo constructor de puentes Tazuna había mentido acerca de las personas después de él. Naruto y su equipo encontraron con los hermanos demonio y luego en el demonio de la niebla Zabuza Momochi y su compañero Haku.

Naruto se acercó con los planes para tratar con ellos y cómo su equipo le agradece haciéndolo cargar toda la basura ... En el puente Sakura casi lo mata cuando vio el estado de su precioso 'Sasuke-kun ... Tomó toda Naruto no había de abrirse a chakra del Kyuubi y matar a la perra como lo hizo en el puente contra Haku.

Naruto gruñó al pensar en su equipo desagradecida ... que debería haber simplemente dejar que Sasuke murió, sino que, por supuesto, Sakura lo mataría o al menos tratar de Kakashi y probablemente quejarse a la puta consejo acerca de cómo el 'demonio' costó la vida de su preciosa 'Uchiha-sama'.

Naruto Itachi deseaba sería volver a terminar el trabajo ... Si él no es tan estúpido como otros creen. Él es muy inteligente y puede pensar en estrategias muy particulares en el acto. También él es mucho más fuerte de lo que deja demasiado ... Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que coincida con la mayoría Jonin incluyendo su supuesto sensei ... Hoy ha sido un día de descanso para ellos ... Como se enteraron cuando su sensei llegó más tarde, sólo para decirles esto ... Sasuke se fue a entrenar solo y su pequeño ventilador fue con él ... Naruto agradeció a Kami no tener que lidiar con ellos hasta mañana ... celebró por voltear a ambos fuera mientras se iban.

Por desgracia ahora, tuvo que hacer frente a los civiles estúpidos burlándose de él.

Los aldeanos se burlaban. Debido a que Sakura tuvo que abrir su boca grande y hablar de Sasuke despertar su Sharingan. Ahora todo el pueblo sabe y ahora adorará a Sasuke aún más.

"Hey demonio, Uchiha-sama ha despertado sus ojos piadosos!"

"Me gues que significa que tendrá que ver su espalda aún más!"

"Eh! Eh! Esperamos que te vas a morir en un demonio misión!"

"Sí o hacernos un favor a todos y matar a ti mismo!"

Naruto se tomó la cabeza hacia abajo. Los aldeanos sonreído pensando cruelmente rompieron el 'demonio'

Por desgracia tenían pero no la forma en que esperaban ... Naruto se estaba volviendo más y hostil hacia el pueblo cada día.

Torre del Hokage

Sarutobi vio a Naruto con su orbe de cristal tristemente, 'Oh Minato que estaría avergonzado de todo el mundo especialmente Kushina y Kakashi ... El consejo me obligó a colocar Naruto con Kakashi ... Su estudiante culpa a su hijo por su muerte ... Y no puedo encontrar Kushina ¡en cualquier sitio! Temo que abandonó Naruto por odio. Espías de Jiraiya me dicen de un nuevo pueblo llamado Otogakure. Tengo la sensación de que fue hecha por Orochimaru ...! ' Oh lo poco que sabe ...

Otogakure ... la oficina del OTOKAGE El OTOKAGE

estaba haciendo fácil su papeleo con facilidad, ' No puedo creer que nadie más descubrió que Kage-Bushins fuera la respuesta. Bueno supongo que el Yondaime hizo '.

En ese momento, el OTOKAGE estornudó. preguntó Kabuto. "OTOKAGE-sama ¿estás bien?"

"No se preocupe Kabuto-kun no es nada." El OTOKAGE limpió "su" nariz con un pañuelo de papel, 'Hmmm ... Me pregunto quién estaba hablando de mí?'

Kabuto le pidió a su líder. "Así que cuando atacamos Konoha?"

"Durante los exámenes de Chunin ... Kabuto-kun tengo la sensación de seguridad del pueblo ha crecido desde que laxa" izquierda "." Sus ojos cambiaron de amarillo a púrpura oscuro y viceversa. "Estoy deseando que llegue ... ahora ve y asegurar nuestra alianza con Sunagakure."

Kabuto se inclinó, "Sí, mi señor." Se volvió a Sali

"Ah, y Kabuto-kun?" El OTOKAGE llama.

"Sí OTOKAGE-sama?" Kabuto se volvió.

"No mantener un ojo en el progreso de Naruto-kun para mí."

"Por supuesto." Kabuto se inclinó una vez más antes de pie a la derecha y dejando hacia Sunakagure con el Oto-nin Cinco en el remolque.

Konoha una semana más tarde.

Naruto se reunió con su equipo de llamada para los exámenes de Chunin ... También tuvo el honor de conocer a su demonio interior. Kisarachan era muy hermosa ... Sí Chan el más poderoso de los Bijuu era una mujer. Naruto rió. Nunca voy a olvidar cómo la conoció ...

Retorno de la llama después de derrotar a Haku

Naruto respiró pesadamente después de usar el poder de su demonio interior por primera vez.

Pronto se sintió arrastrado en alguna parte y perdió el conocimiento. El rubio se despertó en una alcantarilla mojado ... Naruto se puso de pie e hizo una mueca cuando el agua fría se precipitó por él. "Oh, bien Estoy en una alcantarilla y todo mojado." El sarcasmo era fuerte en su tono ... Vio una luz roja por delante. "¿Eh?"

Tenía una sensación extraña y siguió a la luz ... El rubio pronto se encontró con una jaula enorme con un sello de papel como la cerradura. Naruto entrecerró los ojos para ver algo masivo movimiento por el interior ...

Naruto pronto se enfrentó a la mayor par de ojos rojos siempre ... Un monstruo gigante era en esta jaula ...

"Así que mi nuevo anfitrión me honra con su presencia." Dijo la criatura en un tono pleno auge ... Entró en la luz para revelar que era un zorro naranja masiva con nueve colas.

Naruto habló con calma. "Así que usted es el Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kyuubi estaba un poco desconcertado por su reacción, "No te ves kit demasiado sorprendido."

"¿Por qué me sorprendería? Aprendí sobre usted de Mizuki."

"Entonces usted es consciente de que soy la causa de su sufrimiento?"

Naruto miró a la gran bijuu: "No es posible que dentro de mí. Pero no obligó a los aldeanos para que me hacen daño. Lo hicieron por su propia cuenta."

Kyuubi se sorprendió aún más en la madurez de su buque, "Usted parece kit diferente. Por lo que leo de sus memorias que se supone que ser hiperactivos."

"Nah ... Eso es un acto que me puse para engañar a ellos. La verdad es que no me importa este infierno si de repente estalló en llamas."

"Ya veo ... Creo que estoy empezando a gustar Kit ... ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?"

Naruto levantó una ceja, "¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Te voy a dar mi chakra siempre que lo desee y que me permite sentir el mundo nuevo a través de sus sentidos."

"Está bien. Me lo llevo. Te diré lo que voy a cambiar mi paisaje mental desde una alcantarilla no fue idea mía." Como era de Naruto cambió la alcantarilla en un prado como área ... Kyuubi estaba libre para correr y el sello había cambiado llegar a ser como un collar alrededor de su cuello ...

"Hmmm ... Mucho mejor kit. Me gusta este más de la alcantarilla más espacio para estirarse."

Naruto levantó una ceja, "yo se supone que tiene una forma humana?"

Kyuubi miró y sonrió "Por supuesto que sí kit ... ¿De verdad cree que sigo siendo un zorro gigante todo el tiempo?" Pronto el gran zorro empezó a encogerse.

Naruto vio como el zorro se transformó en una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo color carmesí. No llevaba nada, ella estaba completamente desnuda para revelar un cuerpo muy hermoso. Sus pechos estaban muy bien dotados figura famosa rivalizando de Tsunade.

Naruto habló, "Así que eres una chica." Él se resistía interiormente una hemorragia nasal, "Una chica muy bonita ..."

Kyuubi se sonrojó ligeramente de su complemento, "Eres un verdadero Chamer ... Naruto-kun."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre real? Asumo 'Kyuubi es sólo su título."

"Mi verdadero nombre es Kisara Naruto-kun ...", el recién nombrado Kisara respondió con un sonrojo aún más profundo.

Los dos hablaron de lo que parecieron horas.

Demasiado pronto Naruto tuvo que dejar su paisaje mental ... pero prometió visitar Kisara de nuevo cuando pudo.

fin Flashback

Naruto y su equipo fueron a la academia para tomar la primera prueba. Por supuesto Sasuke tenía que ser un culo y hacer comentarios sobre el genjutsu. Se conocieron Equipo 9, que consistía en mejor novato del año pasado Neji Hyuga, Tenten kunoichi del especialista de un arma de año del año pasado, y el "deadlast 'antes de que Naruto ... Rock Lee ...

Lee mostró sus habilidades increíbles cuando Sasuke arrogantemente aceptó su desafío en el pasillo ... Naruto rió al recordar Sasuke haciendo patada en el culo ... el disfrutó del espectáculo ... Su primera prueba fue fácil, un examen escrito donde tuvieron que hacer trampa sin ser descubierto. Cualquier persona que ha sabido colarse información sin ser atrapados fácilmente transmisible.

Naruto usó su inteligencia oculta para terminar todas las 9 preguntas en los primeros quince minutos ... A los restantes 30 minutos dormía ... de pequeño ventilador curso de Sasuke se quejó pero Naruto sólo le desconectó como siempre ... Ahora que se coloca delante de una puerta que conduce a el "bosque de la muerte de la ubicación de su próxima prueba.

Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un kunai le rozó la mejilla y corta un mechón de pelo de un Oto "Genin".

Naruto maldijo, "Kuso! Me baje la guardia!"

Mitarashi Anko el supervisor para esta parte del examen aparece detrás de Naruto y lame la mejilla, "Incluso los tipos como usted debe prestar atención Gaki ... mmmm ... tan sabrosa sangre ... Sería una pena si murió allí ..." El otra genin se encogió. Sakura tenía miedo de su mente.

Hinata estaba temblando ya la baja confianza menguante aún más ...

En ese momento, Anko rápidamente llamó otro kunai como 'genin' el Oto apareció detrás de ella irradia una intención masiva matanza, su lengua fue sorprendentemente extendido y se envolvió en ella era el kunai que desapareció.

"Su kunai Creo que se ha depositado." El 'genin', dijo en un tono oscuro femenina.

Anko tomó su kunai hacia atrás. "Gracias, pero no se quede ahí que irradia la sed de sangre ... o de lo contrario podría causar problemas para usted. Y cual es su nombre?"

" Mi nombre es Kin. Me disculpo pero yo sólo siento tan excitado ante la visión de la sangre y ya estaba acelerado de su kunai cortar algunos de mi precioso cabello." El Oto 'Genin' la mirada hacia Naruto.

El rubio se estremeció ligeramente. "¿Qué es con esta persona? Es como si ella ni siquiera es humano! '

Naruto volvió a su equipo de sentir el Oto 'de Genin' mirada en él.

La kunoichi Oto se lamió los labios de una manera sugestiva, "Pronto ... Naruto-kun."

Una hora más tarde.

Naruto y su equipo estaban en el bosque tratando de evitar meterse en otra pelea. Después de un encuentro con algunos ninjas de Ame decidieron hacer una "contraseña".

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de un viento sopló masiva directamente hacia ellos ... Naruto maldijo bloqueando de nuevo su rostro, "Kuso! Este viento es un jutsu! ' Él y Sasuke fácil de defender a sí mismos. Pero el pobre Sakura quedó impresionado.

Kisara habló, "Naruto-kun alguien que huele a serpientes está cerca!" Pero kisara también podría oler un olor oculto como si el aroma de serpiente ocultó olor real de la persona ... y este otro olor era muy familiar para la reina del demonio. ..

El Oto 'Genin' y su equipo estaban allí. "Ahora vamos a empezar ... el plan." Luego se creó un Doton-Bushin para manejar Naruto y Sasuke mientras se iba tras Sakura ... Ella desapareció en un puf de humo. Naruto llamó. "Sasuke! Sakura!"

Sasuke respondió: "Estoy aquí dobe! Pero creo que Sakura voló la cabeza!" Los dos chicos se levantaron.

"Oh, estoy impresionado ha resistido usted mi jutsu". El Oto-nin se adelantó, "Usted es tanto más fuerte de lo que pensaba." Ella luego levantó su pergamino, "Tienes desplazamiento del cielo y que acababa de amor a sus manos en nuestra tierra de desplazamiento no es cierto?" Ella trajo el rollo a la boca y desquició su mandíbula inferior como una serpiente haría y comenzó a comer el rollo.

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke estaban más que un poco de un enfermo.

Pronto ella se había tragado el rollo y se mantiene la mano por la cara que muestra una mirada de locura total. "Bueno, ahora ... vamos a luchar ... hasta la muerte!" Ella lanzó un torrente masivo de KI a ellos.

Sasuke y Naruto recibieron imágenes de su propia desaparición. Naruto realmente vio a sí mismo siendo destrozado por una lluvia de kunais y Sasuke vio la misma imagen.

Pero Naruto, que había sufrido mucho peor desde el ninja y civiles en el pueblo fácilmente salió de ella, "Kuso! Ella es salir de nuestra liga! ' Vio a Sasuke luchando, ' Tenemos que salir de aquí! '

El Oto-nin luego echó un kunai a ellos, 'Ahora para poner a prueba su fuerza. "

Naruto gruñó, "Esto va a doler como el infierno pero no hay elección!" Apuñaló a sí mismo con un kunai y agarró Sasuke esquiva el kunai.

El Oto-nin observó, 'Hmmm ... que utilizó para romper el dolor de mi ilusión. " Ella se lamió los labios, " Has crecido tan poderoso Naruto-kun. "

con Sakura

"Ay ..." Sakura se frotó la cabeza y se levantó lentamente, "Sasuke-kun ... Naruto-baka? ¿Dónde estás?" En ese momento escuchó un sonido fuerte y levantó la vista.

Una serpiente marrón masiva buscaba con avidez hacia ella.

Sakura palideció y luego gritó en voz alta, "serpiente! AHHHHHHH!"

La serpiente hizo una mueca molesta y envolvió su cola alrededor de ella con fuerza para hacerla callar. Se llevó a Sakura que ella es la boca y luego se la comió ... Por desgracia, cuando la saboreó ... La serpiente escupe su espalda que ella era desagradable y ... La serpiente hizo un silbido burlan y desapareció en un puf de humo ...

"Mi, usted está tan falta depredadores incluso no te quieren." Una voz femenina oscura habló.

Sakura se estremeció, "W-Quién está ahí?" Ella fue humilated y cubierto de saliva de serpiente.

La kunoichi Oto repente vino de la sombra del árbol, "Es sólo yo ... niña." Ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara siniestra y se movió con gracia hacia la kunoichi mucho más débil más joven.

Sakura gimió de puro terror congelado por su enorme KI ... Su interior era aún más miedo escondido en lo más profundo de su mente.

La kunoichi Oto acercaba más y más hacia el miedo kunoichi de pelo rosa ... Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo púrpura siniestro "Ahora vamos a ver lo que puedo hacer con usted ..."

El grito de Sakura se escuchó por todo el bosque ...

Con Equipo 10

La escuadra de Sarutobi Asuma que eran la segunda generación de Ino-Shika-Cho escuadra escuchó el grito.

Ino quedó sin aliento, "T-que fue Sakura! Tenemos que ayudarla!"

Shikamaru se quejó. "Ah, hombre! Tanto usted como Sakura es tan problemático Ino! ' Pero los herederos Nara y Akimichi seguido su compañero de equipo kunoichi mientras saltaba a través del bosque para ayudar a su vez mejor amor rivales amigo convertido.

Lo que no sabían lo que iba a encontrar.

Con Naruto y Sasuke

Sasuke jadeaba exhausto, "Dobe ..."

"Shh ..." Naruto le hizo callar, "Ella es demasiado fuerte para nosotros ahora teme. Tenemos que salir de aquí."

Pero ellos no vieron la serpiente masiva que viene para ellos.

Naruto saltó rápidamente de nuevo.

Sasuke se asustó y la arrojó shuriken, "parar!".

Naruto se burló de él, 'Hasta aquí el' poderoso 'Uchiha. Podría usar el chakra de Kisara-chan ... pero quiero probar otra cosa ... Sí que puedo utilizar 'es mi Kekkei Genkai! " El rubio luego cerró los ojos y se concentró la recopilación de su chakra ... Sí Naruto tenía una muy poderosa y antigua rasgo línea de sangre heredado de su padre ... Uno que supera cualquier dojutsu y línea de sangre elemental. Porque es una línea de sangre a base de chakra y manipulación del cuerpo ... Naruto tiene el nivel de chakra de un Kage y tiene la fuerza para que coincida con Tsunade cuando su genaki Kekkei está activo ... De hecho se dice Kekkei Genkai de Naruto para ser el antecesor de los tres grandes dojutsu .

Sasuke se estaba recuperando de su encuentro con la serpiente gigante.

El Oto-nin se cruzó de brazos a la espera de uno de ellos para hacer un movimiento ... Pronto una tormenta de no azul o rojo, pero puro chakra de oro entró en erupción alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto ... rocas que estaban ocultas bien en el suelo se elevó alrededor de su cuerpo ...

El rubio sonrió y se precipitó hacia adelante brillando con un chakra de color amarillo brillante, que tomó una forma extraña como llamas ... el pelo de Naruto se disparó hacia arriba y ahora parecía afilada ... sus músculos llenaron un poco más y se dejó crecer la mitad de un pie más alto …

La kunoichi Oto se sorprendió antes de que ella bajó en una posición defensiva ... Ella reconoció la línea de sangre al instante ...

Kisara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Naruto-kun ... incluso tiene esta cantidad de chakra sin usar la mía! '

Sasuke estaba completamente sorprendido y celoso. "¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué el dobe tiene tanto poder! Lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo!"

Naruto ladeó una mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante dio un puñetazo ... enviando una onda de choque masiva hacia adelante, que creó un poderoso temblor en todo el bosque derribando varios árboles.

con el Equipo 10

El equipo de Asuma miró a su alrededor el bosque ... Ellos olieron sangre y una gran cantidad de ella. También se sentían lo que parecía ser un terremoto.

Ino llamó preocupada "S ... Sakura?"

En ese momento saltaron al escuchar el susurro de los arbustos.

Rápidamente todos ellos obtuvieron su kunai y se metió en posturas defensivas ... Pero entonces una cierta chica de pelo rosa salieron de los arbustos sorprendió al verlos.

"Ino? Shikamaru? Choji?" Sakura salió de los arbustos ... sosteniendo un kunai con sangre en cada mano ... Su ropa parecía normal para alguien que acababa de gritar antes ...

Ino se sorprendió, "Sakura! ¿Estás bien ... Hemos oído gritar antes, ¿qué pasó?"

Sakura sonrió, "Oh ... Me acabo de encontrar con un shinobi enemigo y tras con él." Se volvió hacia algo escondido en los arbustos ... El cadáver de un ninja de Oto... kunai llena el cuerpo del cadáver. También tenía varias marcas de colmillos en él como si hubiera sido atacado por una serpiente gigante ... sus compañeros de equipo estaban en el otro lado de los arbustos que estaban en mejor forma ... de hecho estaban en peor estado ...

Compañeros de equipo de Shikamaru quizá con muerte cerebral pero el propio Shikamaru no es ... Se dio cuenta de los ojos de Sakura parecía tener un extraño brillo casi siniestro a ellos, 'Hmm ... de Sakura actuando extraño ... nah ... es demasiado molesto para pensar. " Poco sabía los genuis perezosos que esta vez iba a pagar el precio más alto por su actitud habitual ...

Sakura miró Equipo 10, "Usted sabe ... Ino este bosque es muy peligroso para ustedes ... está ahí enemigos por todas partes." Miró hacia abajo con su pelo sombreado sus ojos, "Puedes salir herido ..."

Ino se sorprendió, "¿Qué quiere decir Sakura?" Si Ino miró a los ojos de Sakura en este momento se moriría del susto en el resplandor siniestro pura que tenían.

Sakura puso sus manos en un sello ... Sus ojos brillaron de repente ... El equipo de forma instantánea 10 sintieron los alrededores de comenzar a girar rápidamente y pronto todos se derrumbó en el suelo de la genjutsu Sakura utiliza. La kunoichi de pelo rosa se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa siniestra, 'Ustedes tres va a ser útil para mis planes. " Ella se arrodilló y fue a través de sellos de mano. luego se puso las manos en la cabeza ... un chakra púrpura muy siniestro brotó de su cuerpo y parte de ella entró en todos los órganos del Team 10 ... El equipo de forma instantánea 10 se despertó ... pero sus ojos estaban en blanco para revelar que estaban bajo su control.

Ino se inclinó, "Equipo 10 a su servicio mi señora ..." Su voz habitual era más suave y actualmente sin emociones ... Los dos chicos también doblado como si Sakura era su maestro.

Sakura ordenó, "ahora va me encuentre una voluta de la tierra." El equipo de 10-mente poseída inclinó de nuevo y desapareció a través del ninja velocidad. Sakura y luego se miró en el agua cerca de disgusto, '¿Cómo puede llamarse a sí misma un shinobi este pequeño débil? Ella es patético! La academia ha bajado Seguro que es estándares desde mis días de Genin '.

pronto su ahora esclavos llegaron. Ino habló en un tono monótono, "Milady hemos recuperado un pergamino de la tierra para usted." mientras sostenía una voluta de la tierra que habían robado de otro equipo de Konoha.

Sakura tomó el libro, "Gracias ... ahora salir de esta zona y actuar como vosotros ... Voy a llamar en usted si necesito otra cosa."

"Sí señora". con ese equipo 10 saltó lejos.

Sakura veía saliendo con una sonrisa oscura. Pronto tres Ame-Genin aterrizó delante de ella ... Todos ellos tenían sonrisas oscuras pensando que sería fácil ... pobres tontos ... porque no conocen sus destinos ...

El líder sonrió, "Bueno ... Bueno lookie lo que tenemos aquí ... un poco kunoichi de Konoha solo! Que no debería estar aquí girlie! Hay matones como a nuestro alrededor!

"Hey jefe! Vamos a pasar un buen rato con ella!" El de la izquierda dijo que lame el labio desagradablemente.

Sakura ni siquiera mirarlos, "No tengo tiempo para ti tres tarados ... perderse."

El líder gruñó, "¿Qué fue eso! ... Usted sabe que se va a simplemente asustar pero ahora vamos a tener que ponerse duro!" Lanzaron su KI en el 'Genin' esperando que desmayan por el terror ... Por desgracia ella no ..., de hecho, ni siquiera estaba eliminado por su KI ...

"Oh cielos ... se llama ese patético intento de KI?" Sakura giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a ellos y al instante los tres Ame Genin se llenaron de terror ... ojos 'de Sakura' pasaron de una esmeralda suave para un misterioso venenosas verdes rendijas ... sus pupilas se había convertido en una serpiente ... ella sonrió maliciosamente revelar colmillos de serpientes largas, "¿por qué no me muestro pequeños novatos ... cómo es realmente hecho!" un aura de color púrpura-negro mal se levantó a su alrededor ... cambiando su poco ... sus uñas se volvieron negro y se convirtió en garras posionous afiladas ... su pelo de punta y lengthed una Su pequeño ... KI era un millar de veces más fuerte que lo que nadie podría llevar a cabo.

Los tres pobres Ame genin estaban condenados ... A medida que los mató 'Sakura' sin piedad y al instante ... matarlos con su youki y garras. Los tres estaban ahora total y completamente muerto ... características '' de Sakura volvió a la normalidad y que desaparecieron en el bosque para encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo y su clon.

Con Naruto

Naruto gruñó mientras se evita otro jutsu viento del Kusa-nin. Él apuntó con su mano en ella y disparó una ráfaga de chakra base puro sólo para que su salto hacia atrás evitarlo. Sin embargo, la explosión destruyó el árbol que cayó sobre ... obligándola a ir a los próximos árboles más cercanos aún no destruidas.

El Oto-nin sonrió mientras se espera, "No hay duda de que Naruto-kun tiene" eso "línea de sangre bien ..."

Naruto bloqueó un retroceso de gran alcance de la Oto-Nin y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que envía a volar ... Sasuke no podía hacer nada sólo viendo esta batalla de los titanes con gran celo y resement en su corazón.

El Jinchuriki rubia disparó hacia su adversery con dos cuchillas de chakra en la mano ...

Pero el Oto-nin le permitió golpearla y luego se convirtió en un tronco ... se utiliza la técnica de la sustitución de engañarlo ... Naruto gruñó y cerró los ojos para percibir a su oponente.

Pronto el Oto-nin trató de atacar por la espalda pero Naruto contrarrestado fácilmente y los dos de ellas comercializadas potentes golpes intensos.

Sasuke estaba celoso, "¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder! Yo necesito ese poder! ' Puños de Sasuke se apretaron tan fuerte ... que aparecieron ... Luego se escucharon las palabras de su hermano en su mente, " tonto hermano pequeño ... si lo desea para matar a mí entonces Foster tu odio ... me desprecian! aferrarse a la vida sin honor como el cobarde inútil eres! " Sasuke gruñó, " No ... No! No voy a caer en ella! Debo obtener el poder! " Su Sharingan activado con dos tomoe en cada ojo.

Pero los dos titanes ignoran el prodigio Uchiha y continuaron su partido ... Ellos estaban luchando a nivel S-rank.

Sasuke gruñó, "¿Cómo se atreven ellos me ignoran! Soy una élite Uchiha! Fue a través de sellos de mano, "Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de fuego jutsu" Criticó una bola de fuego a los dos.

Con "Sakura"

Miró hacia el cielo y sus ojos se lanzó una venenosa verde lleno de odio , 'Konoha que sufrirá por sus crímenes contra mi hijo!' Un aura de serpiente púrpura oscuro rodeaba mientras se libera todo el peso de su KI.

Con algunos de los otros equipos

La mayoría de los otros equipos de Genin todo se derrumbó de terror desde el KI. De alguna manera Equipos 7, 8, 9, y 10 no lo creen o eran demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta ...

Con Gaara.

El Jinchuriki normalmente asesina estremeció y susurró: "Está enfadada ... madre se asusta." Sus dos hermanos mayores tanto se encogieron recordando que "ella" era y sabía que ella era la única persona que hizo Gaara e incluso el Shukaku someterse a su voluntad debido a su poder absoluto ...

Plaza de Konoha

Varios civiles, especialmente aquellos con corazones débiles o ancianos murieron todos de la pura sed de sangre que emite desde el bosque de la muerte ... todos los niños gritaban y tuvo que consolado por sus padres.

Torre Hokage

Hiruzen sintió un KI monstruosa del Bosque de la Muerte, 'Esta ... esta terrible sed de sangre ... no he sentido nada esta poderosa ya que el Kyuubi ... "

Cámaras ocultas.

Danzo apenas podía pasar de la intención asesina sentido ... su ojo visible abiertos por la sorpresa, 'Este intento es inhumano ...! Debo capturar el que lanzó esta intención tanto matar '.

Se rompió el dedo y convocó a una escuadra de sus agentes. Se inclinaron, "¿Cuál es su comando Danzo-sama?"

"Ir al bosque de la muerte y captura de cualquiera lanzado este KI siempre podía usar un guardaespaldas ... También me traen el Kyuubi palo de golf que no se le negará el arma más!"

"Sí señor." Con que las fuerzas de ROOT se desvanecieron en las sombras.

Danzo tenía un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, 'Voy a capturar a esta persona y el palo de golf del demonio ... y usar sus poderes para asumir como Hokage entonces voy a conquistar los países elementales y gobernar el mundo!' No escuchó ni sentido los ninjas que se acerca desde las sombras.

preguntó una voz fría, "¿Estás Danzo?"

Danzo se volvió sólo para sentir una punzada hoja en la espalda y el pecho a la derecha ... Un hombre de pelo blanco con los ojos verdes le había apuñalado con una espada que extrañamente estaba hecha de hueso. Llevaba una camisa abierta púrpura túnica similar a la cremallera y unos pantalones de color púrpura ... Dos puntos rojos decorados cejas y un símbolo de línea curvada tri adornaba su pecho ... dos piezas. de pelo rojo atado dos mechones de su cabello ...

Era alto, pero sólo alrededor del joven 2 años mayor que el ninja novato que lo puso a los 15 años. Este joven es el último miembro del clan Kirigakure Kaguya Kimmimaro ... que había sido el arma secreta de su clan que se le debe heredar el más puro de su línea de sangre conocido como el pulso Muerto hueso ... cuando era un niño que había sido encerrado en una prisión húmeda por el líder del clan ... su propio padre, que temía sus habilidades ... hasta que fue necesario ... Pero debido a esto que había contraído una enfermedad mortal ... después de su clan murió en las purgas de linaje kiri ... Kimimaro estaba sola hasta que conoció a Kushina que para entonces se había hecho cargo como nuevo sannin serpiente y se convirtió en el Nidame OTOKAGE (Orochimaru fue el Shodaime OTOKAGE) ... ella sintió el potencial Kimimaro tenía y le ofreció un lugar con ella ... él la tomó en su oferta y fue entrenado para la batalla ... se hizo cargo de la Oto-nin Cuatro pronto se les conocía como el Oto-nin Cinco ... hasta que un día durante una misión ... su enfermedad que se había establecido en estado latente dentro de él todos esos años de repente cría es fea cabeza ... Kimimaro tuvo que retirarse de la líneas del frente y estaba cerca de la muerte ... sin embargo Kushina había sido preparado para que este hecho tenga Kabuto colarse en Kirigakure, tras incorporar a Kimimaro y la búsqueda de sus registros ... ser un espía maestro y médico Kabuto se encuentran fácilmente los registros de salud de Kimimaro en su complejo del clan de edad ... Gracias a esta hallazgo Kabuto logró diagnosticar y curar la enfermedad de Kimimaro ... y ahora el Kaguya totalmente sana regresó a la primera línea como el líder de la otrora nuevo Oto-Nin cinco.

"Por orden del OTOKAGE-sama ... se le condena a muerte ..." Kimimaro arrancó la espada de hueso y escinde la cabeza de Danzo a la mitad "Mmm ... se hace. Esa es una molestia fuera del camino de OTOKAGE-sama." El cuerpo sin cabeza cayó al suelo todavía chorreando sangre desde el cuello ...

En ese momento, un león hecha de tinta trató de atacar sólo para Kimimaro para esquivar con facilidad ...

Un niño pastosa que parecía similar a Sasuke Uchiha salió de las sombras con un pergamino, "Usted mató a Danzo-sama ... Voy a vengarlo." Llevaba una camisa negro que revelaba su pálida estómago pastosa y pantalones negros ... También tuvo un hiltless del tanto en la espalda.

Kimimaro sacó otra hoja de su hombro, "Hum ... Baile de la Camelia." Ahora se celebró dos espadas óseas uno en cada mano.

El niño pintó un cuadro en el rollo, "Super Bestias imitación foto!" Varios leones de tinta corrieron desde el papel a Kimimaro.

Pero los poderosos última Kaguya utilizar fácilmente sus habilidades de baile-como superiores para evitar y destruir a las criaturas de tinta ... Pronto todas las criaturas del chico habían desaparecido.

"Habilidad impresionante que tiene chico." Kimimaro complementado, "... Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con usted." Luego atacó por tierra en el niño y la entrega de barras skillfull rápidas a varios puntos vitales de su cuerpo ... La Sasuke aspecto similar cayó al suelo apenas se despierta ... también su desplazamiento se cortó hasta ...

Kimimaro se retractó de sus espadas de hueso, "La primera parte de mi misión se ha completado ... tiempo para la segunda parte ... la eliminación del consejo civil." Pronto salió de las cámaras ... dejando atrás a varios cadáveres de todo el ninja de la raíz y uno apenas con vida ...

En el bosque

Sakura calmó y su aura se desvaneció ... Pronto su espía Kabuto llegó en un puf de humo ...

Kabuto se rió y se ajustó las gafas, "Mi, mi Kushina-sama veo que a hecho el cambio de cuerpo con la compañera de equipo de su hijo…usted es incluso mas mala que Orochimaru".

"Sakura" miró con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, " esta patetica Kunoiche no sirve para nada no se porque es genin pero me servira para asercame a mi hijo… Basta ya de los cumplidos Kabuto-kun me sentido de que Naruto-kun está en problemas." Volvió su atención en la dirección en la que percibió chakra de su hijo ...

"Oh, usted debe ir a que le ayuden Kushina-sama ... Voy a cuidar de las cosas aquí".

"Sakura" asintió y desapareció en dirección a donde el Equipo 7 combatía su clon en el disfraz Oto-nin.

Con Naruto .

Naruto se había formado una barrera gigante de chakra y protegida «Oto-nin 'también. -gruñó ... Y se agotó la colocación de barreras fue un trabajo muy difícil incluso para él ... Naruto miró fríamente, 'Que ... ese bastardo ... No importa siquiera que yo estaba justo en la línea de fuego.' Sasuke miró para ver el daño por la bola de fuego, pero se enojó al ver ningún daño en absoluto. Él gruñó, "Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no funciona mi jutsu! '

Pronto El prodigio Uchiha estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo

Pero entonces un inmenso chakra se sintió la partida su camino ... Naruto se desmayó de agotamiento sin haber utilizado su línea de sangre desde que había despertado que a los 5 años ... Oto-nin se desvaneció en una nube de humo que revela que ella era un clon.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar la totalidad de Chakra que se sintio entonces se desmayo.

Pronto una chica joven con el pelo largo de color rosa apareció de entre las sombras ... Llevaba un vestido qipao rojo con dibujos blancos circulares ... ajustados pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro ... sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda.

"Sakura" volvió su atención sobre el inconsciente Naruto," Naruto-kun ... que realmente son la viva imagen de su padre. " Ella abrió la boca y salió una serpiente y de la boca de la serpiente llegó a la Tierra desplazarse se había tragado antes. "Sakura" cogió el libro y lo puso en el bolsillo de Naruto ... Ella lo levantó en sus brazos y llamó a un clon de sombra para llevar a Sasuke. Instantáneamente se desvaneció saber dónde está la torre ...

Unos minutos más tarde.

"Sakura" apareció a través de shunshin en la torre.

Dos días después

Equipo 7 'misteriosamente' estaban en la torre ... Todos estaban dormidos ... actualmente con "Sakura" durmiendo junto a Naruto.

"Uf". Naruto se despertó y bostezó, "Lo que un buen sueño ... espera ¿qué día es?" Vio a Sasuke todavía inconsciente ... Naruto sonrió y dio una patada a Sasuke, "Despierta Uchiha."

"¡AY!" Sasuke se despertó de la patada y se frotó donde Naruto lo golpeó ... Miró, "Maldita sea dobe! ¿Qué has me tiro para!" Los dos se metieron en las caras de los demás.

Naruto se burló, "¿Quieres que patear de nuevo?"

" dobe! Te reto!" Sasuke y Naruto se preparaban para lanza0r aquí y ahora.

"Sakura" se despertó debido a los gritos, "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" Ella parecía confundido en el exterior ... por dentro que estaba pensando, 'veo ... Naruto-kun tiene un profundo resentimiento hacia el Uchiha ... esto hará que sea mucho más fácil para él a su vez contra el pueblo! " Ella sonrió maliciosamente hacia dentro, ' Parece estos tontos tienen un uso después de todo! Voy seguramente será capaz de convice Naruto-kun se unan a mí"

Sasuke y Naruto tanto calmaron darse cuenta de su compañero de equipo kunoichi estaba despierto.

" Sakura" sugirió "Creo que hay que abrir los libros ahora." '.

Naruto sintió algo en su bolsillo y sacó un pergamino de la Tierra, "¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene esto?"

"Sakura" sonrió y explicó, "lo robé a un equipo enemigo Naruto-kun."

Naruto y Sasuke tanto se abrían mientras se miraban el "Sakura", '¿Cómo diablos lo venció una escuadra enemiga por sí misma!' Naruto se sorprendió por su uso de su nombre real y añadiendo el sufijo 'kun'.

Pero decidieron que era demasiado problema para pensar y abrieron los rollos. Naruto abrió la tierra y Sasuke desenrolló la voluta del cielo ... Pero todo lo que vieron era un extraño sello y el humo comenzó a subir de ella.

"Sakura" se dio cuenta, "Naruto-kun! Sasuke! Es una invocación! Deshacerse de ellos!"

Tanto los niños obedecieron y arrojaron los rollos a medida que el humo aumentó y pronto un hombre fue visto allí de pie piel bronceada ... Había, una cicatriz en la nariz y el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta similar a Anko de.

Este hombre era su antiguo sensei de la Academia Umino Iruka un instructor Chunin ... que perdió a sus padres en el ataque del Kyuubi ... y al principio odiaba Naruto para ello, pero a enseñarle lo largo de los años ...

Iruka aprendió a no culpar al contenedor para delitos del inquilino . Iruka sonrió a sus antiguos alumnos, "Hola Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ha sido un tiempo!"

Naruto estaba aturdido, "Iruka-sensei? ¿Qué está pasando ¿por qué aparece de un jutsu de invocación?"

Iruka se rió, "Bueno Naruto Chunin que son messagers para usted Genin acerca de esta parte del examen y tuve la suerte de convertirse en el Messager para ustedes." Miró su reloj, "Ustedes acaba de hacer aquí es casi más."

Pronto se continuó y explicó sobre el rollo que encontraron en la pared.

"Sakura" estaba mirando a Iruka, "Hmmm ... Parece que le gusta a mi hijo ... sin embargo no admitió hasta que mi hijo estaba a punto de morir por Mizuki ... hablando de los cuales realmente debería tratar con él más tarde ... el pensamiento tonto que yo le daría él el poder de matar a mi hijo ... usted puede estar ayudando a mi hijo ahora Iruka pero no le exime de mi ira! " Sus ojos brillaron de color púrpura antes de regresar de nuevo a verde.

Unos minutos más tarde

Todos los equipos que pasan estaban escuchando a la tercera como explicó sobre la verdad de los exámenes ... pronto se ofrecieron a nadie la oportunidad de retirarse de los exámenes ... después de su tercer supervisor del examen Gekkyou Hayate llegó ... Era un tipo aspecto enfermizo hombre con un chaleco jonin, pantalones negros, y una espada a la espalda.

Para gran sorpresa de Naruto Kabuto levantó la mano, "estoy fuera".

"¿Qué? Kabuto?"

El hombre de cabello plateado, sonrió, "Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero desde aquel encuentro en el primer examen con el Kusa-nin ... He sido la muerte en mi oído derecho."

Hayate habló, "Eres Yakushi Kabuto correcto?" Escribió su nombre en un portapapeles, "Está bien que vaya."

El Sandaime junto con los otros procuradores empezaron a hablar sobre el pasado de Kabuto.

Kabuto se volvió para salir y cuando lo hizo una mirada siniestra apareció en sus ojos, 'Si me quedaba mi' sangre vieja "podría comenzar a subir de nuevo ... y como un espía superior que no sería apropiado para mi misión ... además ... con ustedes disfrazados de su compañero de equipo tienes todo bajo control, no se ... Kushina-sama? " Él miró a sabiendas a "Sakura" una imagen de Kushina apareció por encima de ella. Kabuto se alejó, 'Tengo ganas de volver a verte algún día Naruto-kun ... ".

"Sakura" miró se alejaba de Kabuto con un brillo siniestro conocer en sus ojos ... ella volvió la atención en Equipo 10, que se puso firme en su mirada. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, "Bueno que todavía están bajo mi jutsu ... Siguen siendo mis peones ... Del mismo modo que había planeado." A continuación se volvió una mirada de odio frío en el Sandaime, "Sarutobi ... voy a hacer sufrir a sus mentiras ... por lo que mi hijo ha pasado por causa de sus acciones ... sufriréis su dolor mil veces! " sus ojos esmeralda empezaron a brillar ... y con los puños cerrados herméticamente ... un aura de color púrpura oscuro débil empezó a filtrarse a través de su cuerpo nadie se dio cuenta.

Pronto Hayate anunció: "Ahora ... tos ... vamos a comenzar las preliminares ... tos ... mira a la tos ... ... la pared por encima de la estatua."

Todos miraron para ver un panel abierto por encima de la Staute carnero para revelar una pantalla electrónica y comenzó la exploración a través nombres ...

Pronto se para y se lee Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi

Sasuke sonrió, "Tengo que ir primero eh? Hum forma inesperada ..." La arrogancia en su tono era tan agudo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo ...

Yoroi sonrió bajo su mouthcloth, 'Ooh Voy a disfrutar de que golpear a los Uchiha!'

Naruto puso los ojos como si le importara si o no este bastardo pasó ...

Hayate ordenó: "¿Va todo ... ... tos ... pero los dos competidores ... informe de la tos para el balcón superior?"

Los novatos y sus senseis todos subieron a la planta superior, excepto Kakashi ... que vino a desear que su preciosa buena suerte Uchiha.

Kakashi habló, "Sasuke ... el uso de cualquier medio para ganar ... Usted es un Uchiha y no meterse en problemas si usted mata a nadie."

Sasuke y Yoroi permanecieron en el suelo. Sasuke sonrió, "Hum ... Dime algo que no sé Kakashi ... Todo el mundo pronto temerá el clan Uchiha como deberían."

Ino estaba en silencio, junto con su equipo ... porque estaban bajo 'jutsu de "Sakura" ... Se sabía que no debía actuar menos que la ira de su maestro.

Asuma se sorprendió, 'Normalmente Ino estaría animando a Sasuke para ganar ... y Shikamaru podría decir que es problemático ... lo que le pasó a mi equipo? Han estado actuando de manera extraña desde que el segundo examen terminó. "

Kurenai estaba mirando fríamente a Naruto , 'Pronto demonio ... que no mueras a manos de mi hijo ... Me las arreglé para romper Hinata de su bestia control de la mente. " De repente Kurenai sintió una ola masiva de KI dirigido a ella se sorprendió al ver a "Sakura" mirando ella con la misma mirada de odio oscuro que estaba dando Naruto, "¿Qué pasa con ella? Pensé que odiaba el demonio también y cómo se lanzará tanto que el KI? '

'Sakura' miró a su ex Genin, "Kurenai ... eres tonto como para dejar que mi desaparición que ciega a la verdad ... Voy a hacer que sus estudiantes sufren por sus crímenes contra mi hijo." Ella fue la liberación de Kage nivel intención asesina ... más que suficiente para derribar la mayor parte de los otros genin inconsciente ... todavía Hinata era el único punto de desmayarse ... la intención era demasiado para la pobre chica Hyuga ... ella fue inmediatamente fuera de combate. "Sakura" sonrió cruelmente en el hyuga inconsciente, 'Ella da un mal nombre a todos nosotros kunoichi ... esta chica es tan patético como su madre era ... " Su sonrisa sólo parecía crecer más crueles recordando cómo mató al débil Hyuga después de que ella había dado a luz a su segunda hija ...

Kurenai se quedó sin aliento cuando Hinata se desmayó ", Hinata!" Ella trató de despertarla, pero no podía ... Hinata estaba en un trance semejante a la muerte de la intensa KI solo ... por lo que los médicos tuvieron que llevársela diciendo que estaba fuera del examen.

Neji Hinata observó que se llevó con una mueca, "Tch ... Así como destino la intención ... ella es un fracaso y siempre será nada más que un fracaso."

Kakashi observó la batalla de Sasuke con atención, "No hay manera de Sasuke perderá ... él es el mejor de todos ellos nadie puede vencerlo." Se burló bajo su máscara a Naruto , 'En especial, no un demonio que finalmente controlará como la bestia miserable para que es.'

Hayate habló, "Tos ... Uchiha Sasuke ... Akado Yoroi ... ambos han sido elegidos como los primeros en luchar en las preliminares ... tos ... Cualquier protesta?"

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, "No"

Yoroi asintió, "Nada aquí ..."

Hayate asintió: "Está bien ... tos ... El primer partido de la competición preliminar ... ... haijime tos!" Se levantó y bajó su brazo para señalar el comienzo del partido.

Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás y fue a través de sellos de mano, "liberación Fuego: Gran Técnica de la bola de fuego" Se disparó una bola de fuego a Yoroi que evita fácilmente que ...

"Ja! Esto va a ser divertido!" Yoroi coloca sus manos en un sello y comenzaron a brillar.

" Sakura" sonrió, "La pobre Uchiha ... técnicas de Yoroi-kun son el peor absoluta podría enfrentarse! A menos que ... usted nació con una enorme cantidad de chakra ... como mi hijo y yo era ... '

Sasuke se burló, "Al igual que la mano brillante me va a asustar a distancia! Soy un Uchiha canalla!"

Yoroi sonrió, "Voy a disfrutar teniendo que bajar los humos o dos." Se precipitó hacia delante con la mano que brilla intensamente dirigido a tocar Sasuke.

El Uchiha comenzó a ir a través de sellos de mano de nuevo, "Elemento Fuego: Técnica Phoenix Sage Fuego" Sasuke disparó múltiples bolas de fuego a Yoroi ... pero el más viejo Genin fácilmente tejió alrededor de ellos esquivando a todos ... Yoroi pronto consiguió hacerse con Sasuke en la frente y luego lo inmovilizó en el suelo ... empezó a absorber el chakra de Sasuke.

Sasuke luchó, "Mi chakra! Usted está absorbiendo chakra de mi!"

Yoroi burló, "Le tomó tanto tiempo sólo para darse cuenta de eso? ¿Cómo demonios es usted la mejor Genin el pueblo tiene que ofrecer?" Continuó drenar el chakra de Sasuke ... luchas de los Uchiha ... debilitaron hasta que se desvaneció de la pérdida de chakra ...

Yoroi lo soltó y se levantó con una burla, "Tch. Él no era tan difícil de derrotar."

Hayate anunció, "Tos ... Estoy detener esto antes de que va demasiado lejos ... Shousa Akado Yoroi!"

Kakashi no lo podía creer: "¿Cómo ... ¿Cómo podría perder a mi mejor estudiante!" Los otros jonins se sorprendieron también.

Neji sacudió la cabeza, "Creo que el destino quiso Uchiha Sasuke a perder en el examen."

Naruto sonrió, "Creo que el clan Uchiha no es todo lo que están pintan ... eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi miró a Naruto, 'Ooh! Sólo espera demonio! Pronto obtendrá la suya! Voy a vengar la muerte de mi sensei! ' Él shunshined hasta el suelo y recogió su alumno apreciado antes de llevarlo a los médicos ... que pasó por encima de tomarse sus' amada 'Uchiha a la enfermería para ser dado el mejor tratamiento médico.

Kiba rió, "¡Oh hombre! Supongo que la teme no era tan difícil después de todo!" Él se golpeó por Kurenai, "¡Ay!"

Kurenai regañó, "Eso no es muy bueno que decir acerca de sus compañeros Kiba-kun."

Kiba gruñó algo acerca de 'Bastard Uchiha no ser compañeros.' "¡Ay!" Kurenai le dio un golpe en la cabeza de nuevo.

Akamaru se rió de el dilema de su pareja.

Pronto comenzó a través de la Junta nombres de nuevo y se detuvo en Aburame Shino Vs Abumi Zaku.

Zaku la punta de pelo Oto-Genin sonrió, "¿Quién es ese perdedor?"

Shino se mantuvo en silencio mientras ambos caminaban hacia abajo.

"Sakura" habló, "Naruto-kun tengo algo que hacer yo vuelvo ..." Ella se desvaneció rápidamente.

Naruto levantó una ceja, "¿Qué te pasa con ella?" Se encogió de hombros, "Sea lo que sea ... me gusta! Ella me trata mejor ahora. ' Kisara finalmente habló, "No sé Naruto-kun ... tengo la sensación de algo extraño en ella ..." "Que Kisara-chan? ¿Dónde has estado? " " He estado descansando Naruto-kun ... lo creas o no, incluso necesito descansar de vez en cuando. ' ' Veo lo que tiene de raro Sakura ahora? " " Hemos de tener una estrecha vigilancia en su Naruto-kun siento la Sakura que una vez conociste ya no está vivo. ' ' nunca me ha gustado el viejo Sakura de todos modos! ' Kisara no queria explicar mas, antes de cortar la conexión para que pudiera descansar un poco más.

Enfermería.

"Sakura" apareció en la enfermería y se encontró con la recepcionista. Ella lee a través de los recuerdos de la niña e hizo una mueca, '¡Uf! No puedo creer que tenga que rebajarse a mí mismo como esto! " Se puso el puchero más lindo para los que no la podía percibir cierto poder siniestro," Hola! Um ... Estoy Haruno Sakura y me pregunto si pudiera visitar Sasuke-kun? soy su compañero de equipo ".

La recepcionista sonrió, "Por supuesto, puede que acaba de conseguir un caso de agotamiento de chakra."

"Sakura" le devolvió la sonrisa, "Gracias!" Pero por dentro estaba disgustado y quería lo eres ... Ella se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y entró sola ... pero se dio cuenta de que había un par de guardia ANBU. La reina serpiente disfrazada burló y luego mató con rapidez cada uno sin ninguna resistencia ... La inyección de dosis elevadas fatales de su veneno en ellos murieron al instante y sin dolor ... "Sakura" preferidas capacidad para hacer una matanza tan limpio como sea posible ... "Sakura" se situó en la cama de Sasuke. El Uchiha parecía tan pacífico en su sueño ... aparte de su murmullo ocasional de 'Itachi venganza ... es mío!'

" Sakura" buscó en su bolsa y sacó una jeringa con un líquido de tinta negro como extraño en su interior. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, "Así que ... ¿Quieres poder para vengarse? Te voy a dar el poder niño ... ' Ella clavó la aguja en el brazo de Sasuke y empujó el émbolo ... el líquido entró en el brazo de Sasuke ... Sasuke gimió en su sueño pero no se despertó ...

Ella desapareció a través de shunshin.

En la torre.

La batalla entre Zaku y Shino se puso muy duro, pero Zaku obtuvo mediante el uso de sus cañones de aire para destruir el ejército de Shino Aburame y soplando en la pared ... antes de Shino podría incluso crear un cojinetes y escarabajo.

Zaku se burló, "Tch. Como he dicho sólo un perdedor!" Se dirigió de nuevo hasta el balcón.

Kurenai y Kiba no podían dar crédito a sus ojos ... Shino perdió.

Pronto "Sakura" volvió a aparecer en la planta baja y regresó hasta donde se detuvo al lado de Naruto. Se cruzó de brazos y la mirada hacia el tablero preguntándose quién era el siguiente ... La junta pronto leer Tsurugi Misumi Vs Kankuro

Esta batalla Kankuro ganó fácilmente mediante el uso de su dominio de su títere conocido como "Karasu 'para engañar a su oponente quien reveló extrañas habilidades de su cuerpo para dislocar las articulaciones.

La mesa mostró a través de nombres de nuevo antes de parar Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba sonrió, "¡Muy bien! Estoy en contra de la dobe esto va a ser fácil!" Él básicamente como un tonto de sí mismo bailando alrededor como un idiota total.

Pero Akamaru no estaba tan seguro ... algo acerca de Naruto había cambiado a lo grande y tenía la sensación de que se atornillan ...

"Sakura" levantó una ceja a Kiba, 'Je ... así que él es el hijo de Tsume eh? Parece como sarnoso como lo hace! ' Originalmente Kushina no le gustaba ... Tsume Inuzuka la heredera había siempre estar colgando alrededor de ella ... además de que no le gustaba la forma en que olía ... así que se hizo pasar por su amiga ... pero poco a poco con los años comenzó a notar lo similares que eran de actitud por lo que comenzó a ser realmente la mejor amiga de ella ... hasta hace unos pocos años cuando sus espías le dijeron a su Tsume fue uno de los que intentaron matar a su hijo ... ella considera el envenenamiento Kiba ... pero ¿por qué ella debe negar a su hijo la oportunidad de ventilar un poco de rabia hacia fuera en el chucho?

Naruto y Kiba caminaron hasta el suelo y se enfrentaron entre sí.

Kiba habló, "Usted sabe Naruto ... Me va a terminar esto en una sola toma!"

Naruto sonrió, "Hey que es mi línea mutt!"

Kiba se burló, "Tch! Akamaru un paso atrás y dejar que me ocupe de esto!"

Akamaru sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió ...

Hayate anunció, "El quinto partido ... Uzumaki Naruto ... Versus ... tos ... Inuzuka Kiba ... tos ... Hajime!.

Fin del cap.


End file.
